Todos por Mimi
by Alssus
Summary: Mimi ha llegado de nuevo a Japón. ¿Se imaginan a todos los elegidos detrás de esta simpática jovencita?
1. Un mal comienzo

Todos por Mimi  
  
por: Alssus  
  
Capítulo 1.- Un mal comienzo...  
  
Mimi comienza lo que confía que será un buen año, despues de  
  
varios años fuera de Japón. Lo que menos quería era que lo que  
  
justamente le vino a pasar...  
  
Lunes (se oye un gong)  
  
Todos hablan animadamente, en el primer día en un colegio es  
  
natural, todos cuentan un poco acerca de sus aventuras durante las  
  
vacaciones.  
  
Como es natural, el profesor llega temprano al primer día de  
  
clases y se presenta. Después de unos minutos entra el director y le  
  
informa de algo en voz baja. Después de un rápido saludo a los alumnos  
  
se retira.  
  
- Jóvenes, tenemos una nueva compañera en clase, ella es natural de  
  
Japón y algunos seguramente ya la conocen, por que hace algunos años  
  
estubo viviendo por aquí, se llama Mimi Tachikawa y se acaba de mudar  
  
de los Estados Unidos.  
  
El profesor para de hablar para echar un vistazo a sus jóvenes  
  
alumnos, si, él lo ha sido, es el profesor más joven, y recuerda la  
  
emoción de conocer una compañera nueva. Un algo en su vida como  
  
estudiante se ha mantenido constante hasta que salió de la Universidad,  
  
sus notas subían y bajaban, nunca se destacó por nada durante más de un  
  
año, pero algo siempre estubo presente en su vida estudiantil, algo que  
  
le trae bellos recuerdos a la mente. Siempre que llegaba una alumna  
  
nueva a su clase era bonita, a veces extremadamente bonita, y eso hacía  
  
que su vista se mantuviera en sus jovenes alumnos.  
  
Por último, les echa un fugaz vistazo por última vez antes de  
  
que su cabeza desaparezca por la puerta. Obedeciendo el llamado del  
  
maestro aparece una bella joven con el cabello rosado, y el uniforme de  
  
la escuela algo ajustado, la falda ligeramente más corta, unos ojos  
  
grandes iluminados muy bien por el soleado patio que fuera de los  
  
ventanales espera hasta el recreo; los mira durante un instante para  
  
despues mirar el suelo. Es tan feo sentirse extraña... es peor sentirse  
  
tan nerviosa.  
  
- Jovenes saluden a la señorita Mimi- ordena el maestro mientras  
  
permanece parado al lado de la joven con la mirada desplazándose  
  
alternativamente entre chicas y chicos.  
  
Pero la clase no parece haberse enterado de la orden del  
  
maestro. Las chicas murmuran hasta por los codos mientras le dirigen  
  
inquisitivas miradas, una que otra le sonríe al notar su mirada sobre  
  
ella, otras simplemente le devuelven irreverentemente una descarada  
  
mirada de desapruebo, mientras de nuevo se hunden en los cuchicheos,  
  
que para ahora son una tempestad de murmullos, casi en voz alta.  
  
- ... y nunca usaría ese color de cabello...  
  
- ... ademas usa adornos en el cabello el primer día de clases...  
  
Los chicos, por otro lado, guardarán los comentarios para mas  
  
tarde. No pueden quitar los ojos de Mimi y escudriñan cada parte de su  
  
cuerpo, miran sus largas y contorneadas piernas, se detienen a admirar  
  
su estrecha cintura, su fina y delgada nariz, su deldago y agraciado  
  
rostro, admiran con la boca abierta la armoniosa figura que delante de  
  
ellos permanece con la cabeza abajo.  
  
El profesor momentáneamente se ha olvidado de su orden y  
  
examina con una gran sonrisa la cara de idiotas que sus alumnos tienen.  
  
Es digna de una foto, piensa él. Si, es una bella estudiante, y dentro  
  
de sí le desea mucha suerte, por que parece que no va a sobrevivir al  
  
primer día...  
  
- ... miren el largo de la falda... ¿se ha venido de Norteamérica o de  
  
una discoteca?  
  
- ¡Ella tiene derecho a vestirse como le dé la gana!- esa voz acalla  
  
todas las voces del fondo y atrae la atención de algunas de adelante.  
  
Mimi, que para ahora siente la frente pesada, el estómago  
  
revuelto, y los párpados humedos, sube ligeramente la cabeza para ver a  
  
quién pertenece esa voz con tanta autoridad...  
  
¡Vaya es Sora!  
  
- Si no las conociera diría que estais celosas y que sois unas  
  
criticonas- Sora parece severa, pero a la vez parece estar regañando en  
  
broma a las demas...  
  
Ahora Mimi pasea su vista por la clase armándose de valor, y  
  
logra distinguir a Taichi y a Yamato, que se sonrojan al sentir su  
  
mirada sobre ellos.  
  
El resto de los muchachos hacen lo mismo, aunque no por las  
  
mismas razones.  
  
Tanto Taichi como Yamato la conocen y la han visto hace apenas  
  
unos meses, en el digimundo, pero no pueden evitarlo, a todo hombre le  
  
llama la atención una muchacha tan bella...  
  
- Vaya a tomar asiento señorita Tachikawa- dice el maestro,  
  
reaccionando finalmente- jóvenes ¡por favor compórtense!  
  
A lo que responden de manera tardía, pero finalmente, las voces  
  
se acallan, los ojos se vuelven al pizarrón y la clase da comienzo.  
  
Tanto Mimi como Koushiro han sido adelantados un curso, ella  
  
por su conocimiento superior allá en Estados Unidos, y él, por ganar el  
  
concurso de programación variada, Toyot-Son-Nintend-ayo.  
  
Ahora todos, menos Joe, que está haciendo el primer año de  
  
universidad, y Hikari con Takeru, que están tres cursos menos están en  
  
el mismo curso. Dicen que no hay nada peor para una amistad que vivir  
  
bajo un mismo techo, veamos si se aplica al techo de un aula.  
  
-*-  
  
Suena el timbre justo cuando Taichi esta por dormirse,  
  
salvándolo de un castigo seguro, y decide salir, de mala gana, hasta  
  
que recuerda la presencia de Mimi, "han de estar todos interrogándola  
  
en el patio". Suponiendo eso Taichi sale apresuradamente.  
  
En efecto, en una esquina del patio están Mimi, Sora y un grupo  
  
de sus amigas, que gentílmente le sonrien a Mimi. Despues de un momento  
  
una de las amigas de Sora llega corriendo, arrastrando del brazo a una  
  
excompañera de curso de Mimi, que al verla enjuga una lágrima y la  
  
abraza. La charla es corta, pero amena, después de un momento, la  
  
atención sobre Mimi se vuelve difusa y, finalmente, las amigas de Sora  
  
se van, conversando con una y otra persona, después de todo, es el  
  
primer día y todo es nuevo en la secundaria de Hikari Gaoka.  
  
Por fin el grupo de los antiguos elegidos se puede acercar a  
  
Mimi. Taichi observa a Hikari correr hacia Mimi, mientras Takeru camina  
  
detrás de ella sonriéndole a Mimi. Taichi llega, por fin, y detrás de  
  
él llegan Joe, Koushiro y Yamato.  
  
- Hikari, ¿qué haces aquí? se supone que debieras estan en la primaria  
  
a estas horas- Taichi habla mientras se acerca.  
  
- Ah, hermano, bueno, es que... no había clases en el primer periodo y  
  
dijeron que los que desearan podían salir del colegio siempre y cuando  
  
vuelvan antes de las 11...  
  
Taichi observó con cuidado el rostro de Hikari, despues vió su  
  
reloj pulsera, seguidamente volteó a ver el reloj del colegio, que  
  
majestuosamente enseñaba la hora desde lo alto de una torre, y, un  
  
poco irritado comenzó a hablar...  
  
- Son las 11: 30- Taichi había madurado, todos lo sabían pero no se  
  
podían todavía explicar el por qué de su enojo.  
  
- Hikari solo quería ver a Mimi, cálmate Taichi...- Yamato había salido  
  
en defensa de Hikari, pero se calló al ver que nadie parecia enojado,  
  
todos habían entendido que Taichi no estaba realmente enojado, si no  
  
con una enorme curiosidad por saber el por qué del comportamiento de su  
  
hermana.  
  
- Hikari, nunca habías salido de tu clase, menos el primer día, ¿por  
  
qué?- Taichi ya no parecía enojado, si no muy intrigado, ahora ya no la  
  
miraba, si no que miraba el cielo, con las manos relajadamente puestas  
  
detras de la cabeza.  
  
- Hermano, bueno, hoy no me sentía con ganas de esperar toda la mañana  
  
al primer maestro, y, bueno, a Takeru alguien le dijo que en el curso  
  
de su hermano había entrado una chica muy bonita llamada Mimi...  
  
En cuanto dijo esas palabras, tanto Koushiro, Yamato, Taichi,  
  
y, por extraño que parezca, Joe y Takeru, se sonrojaron, mientras  
  
decían:  
  
- Ehh... si, eso dijeron... el resto... si... tienen razón...  
  
Un montón de pausados y nerviosos comentarios salieron de la  
  
boca de cada uno, e inmediatamente Hikari volteó a ver a Sora, que  
  
ahora miraba con la cara un poco intranquila la forma en la que el  
  
rubor en las mejillas de Taichi se acrecentaba cada vez mas...  
  
- Si... chicos, cambiando de tema, ¿como te fue en Estados Unidos?-  
  
ahora era Sora la que tenía el rubor, al notar que el resto de los  
  
chicos la miraban extrañados por cortar de manera tan abrupta todo.  
  
A Koushiro le pareció que Sora lo hizo por que estaba celosa,  
  
él se había dado cuenta que a Sora Taichi le importaba más que el  
  
resto...  
  
- Bueno, es un país muy diferente al nuestro, creo que hay muchas cosas  
  
que tendríamos que aprender de ellos, pero creo que hay muchas cosas  
  
que ellos tienen que aprender de nosotros...  
  
A Mimi se le notaba la alegría, tenía tanto que hablar, con  
  
Sora, con los chicos, con Kari, tanto... Por otro lado, los chicos  
  
tambien querían hablar con ella, cada uno por su lado...  
  
-*-  
  
El martes fué un día mejor, por que Mimi ya se había habituado  
  
otra vez a sus amigas, Sora le ayudaba en lo que podía, y los muchachos  
  
la engreían con atenciones.  
  
Miercoles (otro gong)  
  
- Mimi!- Taichi susurraba lo mas fuerte que podía, sin que el resto  
  
notara que hablaba. Un par dió vuelta al escuchar la voz de Taichi, y,  
  
él, aprovechando que ellos se sentaban cerca de ella, les indicó que le  
  
pasaran una nota...  
  
- Mimi, esto es para ti... te lo manda Yagami- una chica de cabellos  
  
negros hablaba en voz baja a Mimi mientras le pasaba por debajo del  
  
banco una nota doblada hasta el máximo, tanto que parecía un pequeño  
  
cubo.  
  
- Gracias, Rika- Mimi agradeció a la joven de cabellos negros, mientras  
  
volteaba suavemente atrás para ver a Taichi, que la saludaba por debajo  
  
de la mesa, mientras le hacía señas para que lo lea mas tarde.  
  
El timbre suena, y su eco resuena durante un instante, hasta  
  
que el profesor deja de escribir y voltea dando por terminada la clase  
  
entregando una práctica al alumno que tenía mas cerca; todos salen al  
  
descanso.  
  
Mimi sale del aula sin esperar a Sora, cosa rara, y, mientras  
  
camina por los pasillos, desdobla la nota que le mandó Taichi. Algo le  
  
decía que no debía abrirla delante de Sora, el mismo algo que le decía  
  
que Sora sentía algo por Taichi.  
  
A Mimi le cuesta un poco distinguir la letra de Taichi en las  
  
primeras líneas, porque el papel estaba muy doblado de esa parte. Por  
  
fin logra distinguir, y, entrando en el baño de las chicas, se apoya en  
  
la pared para leer.  
  
"Mimi, ¿no te he dicho lo bella que te has puesto?, bueno, si  
  
no, te lo digo ahora.  
  
"Tengo un amigo que vende entradas para el cine, pero me dijo  
  
que no me regalaría mas que unas cuantas. Como no quiero perder su  
  
amistad, nunca les he dicho a los demás, pues lo harían despedir (por  
  
dejar el cine en banca rota...). Te ruego que aceptes ir conmigo este  
  
sábado, espero que tu respuesta sea afirmativa, si no, no importa, otro  
  
día sera...  
  
"He oído algo muy raro de Yamato, el otro día su amigo me dijo  
  
que le gusta Hikari, pero que le dá verguenza decirme, no se que  
  
pensar, pero de todos modos voy a dejar que Hikari decida.  
  
"No he podido contarte todo esto delante de los demás porque me  
  
da verguenza... ¿sabes? contigo me siento tranquilo, sé que sabes  
  
guardar un secreto, y eso es muy lindo de tu parte, siempre te estuve  
  
muy agradecido por callar mis miedos que te confesé en el digimundo,  
  
nadie hubiese tenido mas confianza en mí si se hubiesen enterado.  
  
"Creo que ya se hizo largo, espero tu respuesta.  
  
Taichi".  
  
Mimi no sabía que decir. Por un lado sabía, si, ahora estaba  
  
segura, que Taichi quería algo con ella, por otro, las sospechas sobre  
  
Sora, ¿qué haría? no sabía que decir, por otro lado a ella también le  
  
interesaba Taichi...  
  
Con esas dudas, Mimi salió del baño lentamente.  
  
En la puerta la esperaba Joe, que inmediatamente salió se le  
  
acercó hablando animadamente, aunque luciendo un poco nervioso.  
  
- Mimi, ¿no quieres algo?, hoy me pagaron y pensaba compartirlo...  
  
- ¿Tienes trabajo?- Mimi parecía un poco asustada por la oferta de Joe,  
  
aunque decidió aceptar con la cabeza mientras le preguntaba.  
  
- Si, ya van a ser tres meses que soy instructor de primeros auxilios  
  
en la cruz roja, ¿sabes que casi todo lo practiqué en el digimundo?  
  
- Si, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiesemos ayudado al pobre de Ogremon- Mimi  
  
comía mientras Joe hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sus  
  
ojos se mantenían fijos en los de Mimi casi todo el tiempo, ya que de  
  
vez en cuando escudriñaba el patio, seguramente buscando a los otros, o  
  
eso penso Mimi- si quieres vamos a buscarlos...- dijo Mimi, que despues  
  
volvió a comer del emparedado.  
  
- No, no hace falta, lo que pasa es que los muchachos son unos  
  
glotones, y si se enteran que me pagaron...  
  
- No hace falta que hablen mal de ustedes...- Mimi pensaba en voz alta,  
  
era la segunda vez en el día que oía a uno de los muchachos hablar mal  
  
del resto, ¿qué estaba pasándoles?  
  
Taichi distinguió desde el balcón del primer piso a Mimi y a  
  
Joe. Decidió, después de dudar un poco, bajar a hablar con Joe, él  
  
comprendería...  
  
Joe distinguió a Taichi, que descendía con paso acelerado y con  
  
la vista fija en ellos. No había duda a donde se dirigía.  
  
- Hola, Mimi, Joe, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?, a solas...  
  
Taichi y Joe fueron a sentarse a lado de la fuente. Joe no  
  
tenía clases en la universidad el lunes por la mañana, y había sacado  
  
la mañana libre para pasársela en su excolegio... ¿pero el miercoles?  
  
- Dime Taichi, ¿que deseas?  
  
Joe sabía, pero intentaba mirar lo más inocentemente posible a  
  
Taichi. Taichi, por su lado, tomó aire, como quien se sumerge bajo el  
  
agua, y comenzo un poco lento.  
  
- Joe, tengo algo que decirte y un favor que pedirte- Taichi suspiró y  
  
miró a Joe, que le devolvía la mirada.  
  
- Si, dime lo que quieras Taichi, somos amigos...- a Joe la frase "ni  
  
lo pienses" le rondaba la cabeza, le empujaba en la lengua, pero tenía  
  
que aguantar, no podiá decirlo sin que estuviera seguro de sus  
  
sospechas...  
  
- Joe, mira, voy a ser rápido por que así es mejor, Mimi me gusta, y me  
  
he propuesto conquistarla.- Taichi hizo una corta pausa para asegurarse  
  
que Joe lo escuchaba- Me he dado cuenta que tú también estas interesado  
  
en ella, pero te quería pedir que por favor...  
  
- Taichi, por favor, te quería pedir que te olvides de ella, no es que  
  
quiera herirte, pero quisiera que la dejaras... de verdad me gusta...  
  
Ahora Joe y Taichi miraban al frente, con los ceños fruncidos,  
  
miraban algún punto perdido. Después de escuchar lo que cada uno había  
  
dicho sobre Mimi, ambos tenían una sonrisa maliciosa, y ambos ahora  
  
paseaban la vista por todo lado, pero evitando el encuentro de sus  
  
miradas. Casi al mismo tiempo, mientras relajadamente Taichi ponía la  
  
mano en la espalda de Joe, ambos dijeron:  
  
- La próxima sera...- ambos oyeron lo que el otro dijo, pero no se  
  
detuvieron hasta que terminaron de decir la frase.  
  
Se miraron irritados ¿por quién lo tomaba?, no puedo dejar de  
  
lado a una chica tan bella solo por hacerle el favor a este  
  
aprovechado. ¿Qué cree que le voy a hacer caso?. Por las cabezas de  
  
ambos pasaban estos pensamientos, mientras a los dos se les borraban  
  
las sonrisas de los labios.  
  
Taichi pensaba en darle un golpe a Joe, pero Joe lo hizo  
  
primero. No hacía falta nada más. Ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que  
  
hacer. Y no es que fueran enemigos, sino rivales. No les hacía falta  
  
palabras para saber que ahora estaban en concurso, y que no recibirían  
  
compasión ni tregua de su contrincante.  
  
Mimi los miró desde el balcón, mientras regresaba al aula, y  
  
rápidamente les gritó. Descendió para parar su pelea, mientras llamaba  
  
a Sora.  
  
¡Todo en menos de tres días!, ¡todo por ella!. Definitivamente,  
  
este había sido un mal comienzo para Mimi.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?, ¿Algo?, Servicio al lector al correo  
  
eléctrónico: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, el segundo capítulo no tarda en  
  
salir.  
  
Me despido:  
  
Alssus the unmaker (Alvaro Sanchez) 


	2. Entra en escena Takeru

Todos por Mimi  
  
por: Alssus  
  
Capítulo 2.- Entra en escena Takeru  
  
Joe y Taichi se miraban fijamente, mientras ambos se recogían  
  
las mangas de la camisa, a Taichi le sangraba la nariz, y Mimi corría  
  
para detener su pelea, preguntándose de donde podía provenir tal  
  
problema entre dos personas que siempre se habían llevado bien.  
  
- ¡Dejen de pelear!- Mimi gritaba mientras ambos se preparaban para  
  
lanzar golpes de nueva cuenta.  
  
- ¡Dícelo a él! ¡él fué el que comenzó!- dijo Taichi, mientras  
  
observaba con furia a Joe.  
  
- ¡No importa quién comenzó! ¡Paren esto ya!  
  
Ante los gritos de Mimi, ambos dejaron de lado la pelea y  
  
fingieron hacer las pases, uno se acercó al otro y ambos se dieron la  
  
mano.  
  
- No vamos a pelear más, mejor arreglemos esto con la estrategia...-  
  
Susurró Taichi.  
  
- Vamos a ver quién gana...- le respondió Joe.  
  
Ambos se alejaron uno del otro mirándose con tranquilidad y  
  
esbozando una media sonrisa, realmente parecían uno el espejo del otro.  
  
En ese momento llegó Koushiro, que había visto todo desde la  
  
terraza, y corrió todo lo que pudo.  
  
- ¡Oigan chicos por qué la pelea!- dijo agitado.  
  
- Ya no les preguntes, puede que comienzen de nuevo- dijo Mimi.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que pasó?- Susurró Koushiro, que todavía estaba agitado.  
  
- No, simplemente los ví pelearse desde el primer piso, y corrí para  
  
detenerlos, pero nunca supe por qué comenzaron...- Dijo Mimi, mientras  
  
observaba a Taichi, que desaparecía tras la puerta del baño de hombres;  
  
y Joe, que le hacía una seña de despedida y abandonaba la secundaria a  
  
paso lento.  
  
Terminó el recreo, y todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas.  
  
El resto de los chicos, Yamato, Sora y Koushiro comentaron extrañados  
  
lo que había pasado entre Joe y Taichi, pero sin tener pruebas ni  
  
sospechas de las razones de su pelea, decidieron dejar el asunto  
  
pendiente hasta que se calmen lo suficiente para preguntarles qué había  
  
pasado.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, y a la salida todos  
  
guardaban sus cosas, cuando se les acercó Yamato apurado.  
  
- ¡Chicas, hoy tengo práctica general con mi grupo y vamos a practicar  
  
una nueva canción! ¡díganles a los demás, y nos vemos en la casa de  
  
Takahashi! ¡Por favor!- Yamato habló apurado, y tanto Sora como Mimi se  
  
quedaron algo sorprendidas.  
  
- ¡Siempre vamos contigo!- dijo Sora- ¿por qué no hoy?  
  
- ¡Tengo que avisarle a Takeru y a Hikari!- Dijo Yamato, mientras se  
  
alejaba caminando de espaldas y juntando las manos mientras susurraba  
  
bajito: ¡díganles por favor! y señalaba a Taichi y Koushiro, acto  
  
seguido, salió corriendo del aula, dejando algo extrañadas a Sora y  
  
Mimi, especialmente a Sora, que nunca le había visto hacer eso...  
  
- ¡Chicos!- dijo Mimi, mientras miraba a Koushiro y Taichi- ¡Yamato va  
  
a practicar una nueva canción con su grupo, y nos pidió que por favor  
  
vayamos!- Mimi los miraba mientras ambos movían la cabeza  
  
afirmativamente...  
  
- Por mí no hay problema- dijo Taichi.  
  
- Yo estoy listo- dijo Koushiro.  
  
- Vamos- dijo Mimi, mientras se dirigía a Sora, que terminaba de hacer  
  
una llamada.  
  
- ¿Ya le dijiste?- preguntó en voz baja Mimi a Sora, que guardaba su  
  
móvil en la mochila.  
  
- Si, dice que no tiene problemas, y que nos verá allá en quince  
  
minutos- respondió Sora.  
  
- Espero que no se vuelvan a pelear con Taichi...- murmuró Mimi para  
  
sí.  
  
- ¡Vamos!- Taichi pasó al lado de las chicas acompañado de Koushiro.  
  
- Si, vamos- respondió Sora.  
  
Mientras salían del colegio, el celular de Mimi empezó a sonar,  
  
y Mimi respondió mientras los demás callaban momentáneamente.  
  
- ¿Si?- Mimi contuvo la respiración un momento, mientras el celular  
  
emitía los acostumbrados susurros que Mimi escuchaba atenta- tenía que  
  
salir con unos amigos... pero no importa, ya mismo estoy ahí- Mimi se  
  
vé algo triste, y mira a los demás mientras ellos han entendido lo que  
  
ocurre y miran con pena a Mimi- Si, en media hora, ¡chao!  
  
- Mimi, ¿tienes que ir a algún lugar?- preguntó Koushiro.  
  
- Si, mi madre me acaba de llamar, mi prima acaba de llegar de Corea,  
  
tan solo está haciendo un descanso, por que tiene que viajar a Estados  
  
Unidos en la tarde- dice Mimi triste- tendrán que disculparme con  
  
Yamato, pero no podré ir, espero que pueda ir otro día, por que solo lo  
  
ví presentarse una vez hasta ahora.  
  
- Si, no te preocupes, nosotros entendemos, y Yamato también va a  
  
entender, estoy seguro- la consuela Taichi, mientras le rodea la  
  
cintura con un brazo- debes irte ahora, nosotros le decimos a Yamato- a  
  
Taichi le pasa por la mente acompañar a Mimi a su casa, pero sabe que  
  
será muy incómodo, con la presencia de su prima, él no será bien  
  
recibido, y decide ir con los demás.  
  
Mientras Mimi se despide de los chicos, un joven llega casi  
  
desarmándose a la escuela primaria, algunas cuadras arriba de donde se  
  
despiden los chicos.  
  
- ¡Takeru! ¿donde está Hikari?- dice Yamato, que después de buscar un  
  
instante a su hermano o a Hikari, finalmente lo encuentra con sus  
  
amigos.  
  
- Está por allá... ¿para qué la buscas?- dice algo extrañado Takeru al  
  
ver aparecer de improviso a su hermano tan agitado.  
  
- Takeru, tengo una práctica con mi banda, vé a la casa de Takahashi,  
  
lleva a los amigos que quieras- dice agitado Yamato, mientras se aleja  
  
en dirección a Hikari.  
  
- Si... lo que quieras hermano... ¿no se te ofrece que me lance del  
  
techo?- dice irónicamente Takeru, mientras él y sus amigos miran  
  
extrañado a Yamato, que se aleja sin siquiera escuchar lo que dijo  
  
Takeru.  
  
- Hikari...- dice Yamato, intentando contener un poco la agitación, que  
  
lo ahoga un poco, mientras continúa- tengo una práctica con mi banda...  
  
estaba pensando que podías ir a verme... va a ir tu hermano... si es  
  
que quieres claro, me encantaría... vamos a estrenar una nueva  
  
canción...- tartamudea Yamato.  
  
- Yo no tengo problema, ¿a qué hora es?- dice algo extrañada Hikari,  
  
que le hecha una ojeada a sus amigas, que miran como bobas a Yamato.  
  
- Es en la casa de Takahashi, si lo deseas te acompaño, así no te  
  
pierdes, tengo tiempo...- dice Yamato, ya algo repuesto de la agitación  
  
y visiblemente feliz.  
  
- Claro, pero, ¿Y Takeru?- dice Hikari, mientras observa a Takeru, que  
  
relajadamente continúa una amena charla con sus amigos.  
  
- Él conoce la casa de Takahashi, y no se puede perder, por lo que veo  
  
está algo ocupado con sus amigos...- dice Yamato, mientras empieza  
  
lentamente a caminar, en espera que de Hikari lo imite.  
  
- Está bien...- dice Hikari, mientras se despide de sus amigas, que se  
  
emocionan visiblemente cuando Hikari las presenta a Yamato.  
  
- ¡Vamos!- dice Yamato, y Hikari lo sigue.  
  
Mientras Yamato se alejaba con Hikari, Takeru borra la sonrisa  
  
de golpe. ¡La investigación de geografía! La había olvidado por  
  
completo. ¡El libro lo tiene Ichiro! Tendrá que ir a su casa... por  
  
suerte está cerca... pero tal vez no le alcance el tiempo para llegar a  
  
la casa de Takahashi... esperando que Yamato sepa comprenderlo, se  
  
despide de sus amigos, y se encamina a la casa de Ichiro. Llega sin  
  
problemas pasados los diez minutos, y dirige sus pasos a su casa,  
  
mientras revisa rápidamente las condiciones del libro. Mientras termina  
  
de revisar su libro escucha una voz detrás de él. Se pone algo  
  
nervioso, mientras se preocupa rápidamente de revisar mentalmente si  
  
alguna parte de su cuerpo se encuentra sucia. No, no ha jugado futbol  
  
hoy, y su uniforme se mantiene relativamente impecable. Con más  
  
seguridad, voltea y sonrie.  
  
- ¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Takeru sonríe mientras agradece que  
  
Ichiro viva por aquí...  
  
- Tengo que ir a mi casa, acaba de llegar mi prima de Corea, está solo  
  
de paso...- Mimi se acerca y saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Takeru.  
  
- Yo estoy de camino a mi casa, tengo que terminar un trabajo de  
  
geografía...- "y comenzarlo, je je" pienza Takeru.  
  
- ¿Vaya, por donde vives?- pregunta Mimi mientras mira la sonrisa de  
  
Takeru.  
  
- Te acompaño hasta tu casa, no tengo problemas- en realidad a Takeru  
  
con esto último se le olvida por completo la práctica de su hermano.  
  
- Bueno, si no tienes problemas, pues vamos- Mimi parece feliz y  
  
tranquila.  
  
Mientras Mimi y Takeru se explican mutuamente las razones por  
  
las que no pudieron ir a la práctica de Yamato, el camino se hace  
  
interminable en una caminata lenta en la que ambos se cuentan muchas  
  
cosas, después de todo, hace varios años que Mimi y Takeru no han  
  
podido hablar con tranquilidad.  
  
Al poco tiempo han cambiado de tema, y Takeru, después de dudar  
  
un instante mira a Mimi fijamente.  
  
- Mimi, estaba pensando si es que no querías salir conmigo mañana al  
  
parque de diversiones...  
  
- Por mí encantada- dice Mimi, mientras piensa que no tiene nada de  
  
malo salir con su amigo Takeru, aunque también sabe que a Takeru  
  
también le gusta... ¿y a ella le gusta Takeru? no sabe responder eso-  
  
¿Y los chicos?- dice, más para alejar el pensamiento de su mente.  
  
- La verdad estaba pensando si no podíamos salir solo los dos por esta  
  
vez...- dice Takeru. Los nervios lo invaden, pero ahora que ya está ahí  
  
no pude flaquear ¡no debe!.  
  
-Está bien, ¿a qué hora?- dice Mimi mientras se ecerca lentamente a una  
  
puerta. Sin haberse dado cuenta han llegado a casa de Mimi.  
  
- ¡A las 7 paso por tí! ¡nos vemos!- dice Takeru mientras, después de  
  
haberse despedido, se aleja de espaldas hablándole alegre.  
  
La verdad incomoda a Mimi. No sabe qué pensar de ella misma. En  
  
realidad le gusta Taichi; en verdad que le agrada Joe, es más, también  
  
le gusta; pero lo que siente por Takeru se asemeja... También le gusta,  
  
y le cuesta creerlo. ¿Como? No se ha dado cuenta. De pronto aparece  
  
Takeru un día y ella le acepta una salida a la primera oferta. ¿No ha  
  
pensado en lo que los demás le puedan decir? La verdad que le preocupa,  
  
pues en los últimos días Taichi, Joe, ahora Takeru, y hasta Koushiro se  
  
han mostrado atentos, muy amables; y se nota que a todos ellos ella les  
  
gusta...  
  
Mientras ella se interna dentro de sí, cada vez más confusa, en  
  
casa de Takahashi un pequeño grupo aplaude de muy buena gana.  
  
- ¡Chicos todos lo han hecho exelente!, este año ganaremos el concurso  
  
intercolegial de bandas, ¡estoy seguro!- Taichi habla alegre, mientras  
  
los chicos sonríen cansados y todos les aplauden de buena gana.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha parecido Hikari?- pregunta cansado Yamato, mientras acerca  
  
su esbelta figura ligermanente sudorosa a Hikari.  
  
- Mi hermano tiene razón, ustedes van a hacer un muy buen papel en el  
  
concurso de bandas; Yamato, realmente cantas muy bien- Hikari le  
  
sonríe... pero algo le incomoda de esta situación...  
  
Hikari tiene algo de razón para estar un poco incómoda. No sabe  
  
si lo que siente es alegría, confusión o miedo. O tal vez los tres.  
  
Yamato la ha acompañado hasta ahí, y en el camino la ha invitado a la  
  
fuente de sodas mañana a las 7 de la noche. Ella ha aceptado, aunque no  
  
está totalmente segura de si su familia va aceptar, o si es que va a  
  
decirles la verdad... ¿Qué siente por Yamato? Es un chico muy  
  
simpático, y en realidad muchas chicas se mueren por él, pero ella  
  
guarda a alguien en su corazón... Aunque la presencia de Yamato la pone  
  
de un humor muy especial, y eso es lo que la hace dudar de lo que ahora  
  
está empezando a sentir. Hasta ahora solo lo había visto como un gran  
  
amigo, tanto suyo como de su hermano, un gran amigo que siempre ha  
  
estado ahí para ayudarlos, y al que le debe grandes favores, haberla  
  
cuidado y haber cuidado de su hermano en el digimundo.  
  
- ¿Y Mimi?- pregunta después de haberse repuesto un poco Yamato.  
  
- Tenía que ir a su casa, llegó su prima y solo iba a estar en la  
  
tarde, nos pidió que la disculpáramos- dijo rápidamente Koushiro,  
  
aunque la mirada de Taichi y Joe sobre él era algo incómoda se sintió  
  
obligado a acabar el mensaje.  
  
- Me alegra que Taichi y Joe no se hayan peleado de nuevo- le dijo en  
  
voz baja Sora a Koushiro.  
  
- Si, a mí me dió un terrible susto cuando le ví entrar- dijo Koushiro.  
  
- Lo llamamos con Mimi, aunque nos daba miedo lo que podía pasar, este  
  
era un lugar indicado para preguntarles sobre la razón de su enemistad,  
  
pero ahora parece que nunca hubieran peleado -Sora dice esto mientras  
  
observa a Taichi y Joe, que ríen despreocupadamente codo con codo.  
  
- Ya me ha aceptado una invitación -murmura Taichi mientras continúa  
  
riendo.  
  
- Disfrútala, tal vez no vayan a salir de nuevo...- responde Joe,  
  
mientras levanta una guitarra y empieza a bromear con los demás,  
  
fingiendo que la toca.  
  
Mientras ambos se murmuran y la reunión se desenvuelve con  
  
normalidad la noche cae apaciblemente.  
  
Después de algunas canciones más, los chicos deciden irse a sus  
  
casas.  
  
- Ahora si que voy a estar ocupado- murmura para sus adentros Yamato-  
  
mañana debo darle a Hikari la mejor cita de su vida...- Yamato esboza  
  
una sonrisa mietras recuerda la dulce cara de Hikari riendo del acto de  
  
imitaciónes que él se forzó a hacer- ¡A casa!  
  
Las horas pasan, y dos muchachos revisan la ropa que van a  
  
llevar mañana, elaboran un itinerario... y nada lo pueden hacer bien,  
  
pues ambos están nerviosos. Yamato acaba una tarea de Algebra y se echa  
  
a dormir, con la cabeza hecha un hormiguero. Takeru, después de revisar  
  
mentalmente lo que van a hacer mañana, y después de ir al supermercado  
  
a comprar unos bombones, también se echa a dormir.  
  
- Mañana tengo a la chica de mis sueños solo para mi...- piensa  
  
calmadamente Takeru mientras se frota con la almohada, la cabeza le  
  
pesa y está a punto de dormirse- mañana...- cierra los ojos mientras  
  
está por caer dormido- mañana... ¿mañana? ¡Mañana!- Takeru abre de  
  
golpe los ojos- ¡Ah!!!! ¡No he hecho el trabajo de Geografía!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Este capítulo me ha tardado bastante, he tenido bastantes tareas, y mi  
  
cabeza parece cada día más lejos de aquí... espero que este capítulo  
  
les guste.  
  
Eñ siguiente capítulo titula: "Cita con Mimi; el chance con Joe"  
  
Cualquier duda ,consulta o crítica, escríbanme a: alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Alssus the Unmaker 


	3. Cita con Mimi

Todos por Mimi  
  
por: Alssus  
  
Capítulo 3.- Cita con Mimi  
  
Después de excusarse con la profesora sobre el trabajo de  
  
geografía, Takeru es castigado durante el recreo, pero no parece  
  
importarle mucho.  
  
- Debo estar en casa temprano, tengo que estar listo, hoy no me puede  
  
salir mal.  
  
Mientras, en la secundaria unas cuadras arriba, Mimi está algo  
  
nerviosa y distraída.  
  
- ¿Como pude decirle que sí a la primera?- pensaba- no creo que esto  
  
vaya a marchar, no solo es menor que yo, además es hermano de Yamato,  
  
todos se han de enterar...- Mimi suspiraba de vez en cuando por que se  
  
había dado cuenta de algo, bueno, en realidad no se había dado cuenta  
  
de algo, y eso la inquietaba: sentía algo por alguien, pero no sabía  
  
qué ni por quién.  
  
Fácilmente podría decirse que estaba enamorada, pero no era  
  
cierto. No sentía ese "algo" que el amor produce, para comenzar, en  
  
realidad sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho, como una suave presión  
  
que la acompañaba todo el tiempo, y algo de confusión. No, mucha  
  
confusión.  
  
- Mimi, ¿estás bien?- Sora le dirigía una curiosa mirada.  
  
- Si, no es nada, no te preocupes- Mimi seguía con la expresión  
  
distraída, pero sonreía amablemente, mientras se alejaba un poco de  
  
Sora- tengo que ir al baño.  
  
- ¿Como me vestiré esta noche?- alejaba el remolino de pensamientos de  
  
su cabeza con una pregunta casual.  
  
Por la tarde Yamato y Takeru estaban listos, pero nerviosos.  
  
- ¿Vas a ir a la fuente de sodas?- pregunta Takeru, mientras limpia uno  
  
de sus calzados.  
  
- Si, iré a la fuente del centro, la que está al lado del Electro  
  
Store- responde Yamato, mientras juguetea con el control remoto, al  
  
parecer, ya tiene todo listo.  
  
- Ajá...- dice Takeru mientras sujeta con la boca los cordones de uno  
  
de sus zapatos- ¿y con quién?  
  
- Con...- Yamato duda un poco, pero piensa que, si no le dice, Takeru  
  
podría investigar- Hikari- musita en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Con quién?- responde Takeru, pues ha alcanzado a oír un poco.  
  
- Es hora de darme una ducha- anuncia Yamato por toda respuesta, y  
  
finge no haber escuchado nada.  
  
- Hum... Yamato no quiere que sepa con quién va a ir... mejor no le  
  
insisto, o va a preguntar con quién voy a salir yo...- Takeru termina  
  
con sus zapatos, y se pone a ver la televisión echado sobre el sofá.  
  
- A propósito, Takeru, ¿con quién vas a ir?- le dice Yamato unos  
  
minutos después saliendo de la ducha y secándose con una toalla.  
  
- Eh... dime tu primero- le responde nerviosamente Takeru, aunque  
  
sonríe intentando mostrarse retador.  
  
- No, porque ya te respondí, si no me escuchaste es muy distinto, así  
  
que dime- le responde algo intranquilo Yamato.  
  
- Ok, te lo voy a decir, pero me tendrás que decir claramente con quién  
  
vas a salir después que te lo diga- le responde un poco serio. Yamato  
  
le sostiene la mirada un momento, con los ojos llenos de duda.  
  
- Si, si lo quieres saber tanto, te lo voy a decir- Yamato traga un  
  
poco de saliva, que ahora parece estar escaseando en su boca, y, sin  
  
esperar a que su hermano hable responde- voy a salir con Hikari Yagami.  
  
- ¿Hikari? ¿vas a salir con Hikari?, ¿ahora a quién pretendes darle  
  
celos Yamato?- exclama Takeru, sin salir de la sorpresa.  
  
- No, Hikari de verdad me gusta, es más...- Yamato calla y mira a un  
  
costado por un instante, para después responder- ¿y tu?  
  
- Voy a Salir con Mimi Tachikawa- le responde Takeru, sintiéndose algo  
  
más seguro, ahora que su hermano ya le ha confiado lo suyo.  
  
- Vaya...- Yamato no parece tan sorprendido como Takeru, aunque le  
  
sorprenden un poco las extrañas actitudes de su joven compañera de  
  
curso- que Joe y Taichi no se enteren...te van a golpear.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? Yo no sabía que Joe y Taichi estaban interesados en  
  
Mimi- responde Takeru, mientras se pone de nuevo tenso. Dirige un  
  
rápido vistazo al reloj de pared, son casi las seis.  
  
- No solo ellos, debes tener cuidado, Takeru, no creo que te golpeen,  
  
ahora que lo pienso mejor, pero tengo por seguro que te van a pedir que  
  
la dejes en cuanto se enteren- Yamato contesta con seriedad a la vez  
  
que vuelca la cabeza para comprobar la hora, imitando a su hermano.  
  
- ¿Quién más está detrás de Mimi?- pregunta Takeru sintiéndose de nuevo  
  
un niño desprotegido en un vasto paisaje, un recuerdo del digimundo le  
  
relampaguea en la mente- ¿Koushiro también?  
  
- Y Kenta, y Shiratsuki, creo que Takahashi, y hasta el profesor  
  
Matsumoto parece haber puesto los ojos en ella... tal vez no estés a la  
  
altura de este reto...- Yamato se acerca a Takeru y alcanza a poner la  
  
mano suavemente sobre el hombro de su hermano.  
  
- No, no lo estoy, pero tal vez Mimi tampoco, tal vez Mimi tampoco-  
  
repite mientras desaparece detrás de una puerta.  
  
- Tienes miedo, hermano- se dice Yamato mientras se peina un poco con  
  
la mano.  
  
- ¡Me avisas cuando sean las seis con quince!- se escucha.  
  
- ¡Si!- responde Yamato.  
  
Mientras en la casa Takaishi los hermanos ya están listos, en  
  
la casa Yagami la situación es algo diferente.  
  
- ¿Que vas a salir con quién?- Taichi no sale de su sorpresa.  
  
- Si, pero no se lo digas a mamá- dice Hikari- no le gusta que salga  
  
con personas mayores.  
  
- No es tan mayor, si lo piensas bien- dice Taichi mientras observa por  
  
la ventana un momento en silencio.  
  
- No, pero me gana por tres cursos, eso le dirá demasiado a mamá-  
  
responde Hikari.  
  
- De todos modos, me cuentas todo lo que pase ¿ok?- dice, sonriendo  
  
amablemente.  
  
- No sé por qué, pero lo haré- Hikari parece ahora un poco más  
  
tranquila.  
  
Taichi no desconfía de Yamato, pues no tiene razón para  
  
hacerlo, en realidad es un buen muchacho, y un confiable amigo, sin  
  
embargo repentinamente él se ha convertido en el guardián de su  
  
hermana, y es una tarea sagrada.  
  
Takeru Takaishi sale disparado hacia la casa de Mimi a las seis  
  
con veinte, y Yamato Ishida sale un poco más tranquilo unos minutos  
  
después.  
  
La noche es tranquila, y unas ligeras nubes flotan, escapando  
  
de los últimos rayos del sol hacia el este, mientras la ciudad nocturna  
  
despierta inquieta a una nueva jornada. Por todas partes puede verse  
  
negocios encendiendo letreros luminosos, y sorpresivamente, desde la  
  
lejanía, la ciudad parece encenderse con un tímido fuego multicolor.  
  
Takeru llega temprano a la casa de Mimi, seis con cuarenta, y  
  
aún unos menguantes y suaves rayos carmesí rozan el techo de la casa  
  
Tachikawa, que refulge suavemente entre dos edificios de colores  
  
apagados. Takeru piensa que tal vez esta es una señal.  
  
- Buenas tardes- dice, cuando le abren la puerta unos minutos después-  
  
¿está Mimi?  
  
- ¡Tú debes ser la cita de Mimi!- exclama una voz desde el fondo.  
  
De un salón que se oculta parcialmente a la derecha de la  
  
entrada aparece una chica joven. Sus cabellos rubios le caen  
  
elegantemente sobre los hombros, y apenas y los sobrepasan, para  
  
terminar suavemente ondulados un poco más abajo. Está vestida con una  
  
falda de un amarillo oscuro, casi café, que momentáneamente ciega a  
  
Takeru, a la suave luz de los reflejos solares en cristales lejanos, y  
  
una corta polera de color blanco. Su mano sujeta con firmeza una  
  
chaqueta de color café que apenas y toca el suelo.  
  
- ¡Él es la cita de Mimi!- exclama sorprendida la señora Tachikawa- No  
  
me había dicho que hoy salía con un chico...- murmura- Muy bien  
  
jovencito, ¿como se llama?- le interroga con el ceño levemente  
  
fruncido.  
  
- Ta... Takeru, Takeru Takaishi, mucho gusto señora- responde nervioso  
  
Takeru.  
  
- No le interrogue así señora, lo va a poner nervioso- dice la joven  
  
rubia, que había observado divertida todo-. Ademas, no nos han  
  
presentado...  
  
- Ah, si, se me olvidó hacer eso- dice la señora Tachikawa mientras se  
  
acerca suavemente a Takeru-. Ella es norteamericana- murmura al oído de  
  
Takeru-, si algún comportamiento te resulta extraño en ella, bueno,  
  
allá tampoco era una chica que se destacara por sus modales... podemos  
  
decir que es una chica bastante franca y espontánea...- susurra esto  
  
último como hablando consigo misma- Ella es Sarah- empieza a decir en  
  
voz alta-, y es una amiga de Mimi que acaba de llegar, además, va a ser  
  
compañera de curso de Mimi, ella viene a estudiar gracias a un programa  
  
de intercambio, ¿verdad querida?  
  
- Si, y espero que me vaya bien, mi familia accedió que me quede a  
  
vivir en la casa de Mimi, como sabrás, ella es una de mis mejores  
  
amigas- responde con soltura-. Tu eres... Takeru Takaishi, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Takeru!- exclama sorpresivamente la señora Tachikawa- Eres uno  
  
de...- se acerca un poco y pregunta- Eres hermano de Yamato, ¿verdad?  
  
- Así es, señora- responde, poniéndose al instante más nervioso.  
  
- Le voy a avisar a Mimi- dice Sarah, mientras desaparece escaleras  
  
arriba.  
  
- ¿No eres menor que Mimi?- pregunta finalmente la señora Tachikawa.  
  
- Si, un poco...- ahora Takeru se ha puesto visiblemente nervioso.  
  
- No te preocupes, no voy a quejarme por ello, es solo que en América  
  
Mimi siempre salía con chicos mayores que ella, tampoco salió muchas  
  
veces, recuerdo.  
  
- Señora... y ¿desde cuando está Sarah en su casa?- pregunta un poco  
  
para matar el tiempo mientras viene Mimi.  
  
- Desde hoy- la señora Tachikawa le sonríe de nuevo a Takeru-. Llegó  
  
mientras Mimi estaba en el colegio.  
  
- ...es un chico bastante simpático- se alcanza a escuchar, muy bajito-  
  
¿y dices que su hermano es más guapo?- la voz, que evidentemente es de  
  
Sarah se escucha emocionada- ¿está en tu curso?  
  
La voz que responde estas preguntas es evidentemente más cauta,  
  
pues no se puede oír.  
  
- ¿En serio piensa Mimi que Yamato es más simpático que yo?- piensa un  
  
poco triste Takeru, que de pronto observa a la señora Tachikawa, que  
  
evidentemente ha escuchado todo.  
  
- Ya viene Mimi, parece- exclama de pronto, rompiendo el corto, pero  
  
tenso silencio que un momento se había formado-. Tengo que hacer cosas,  
  
cuidarás de Mimi, ¿está bien?- la señora Tachikawa le sonríe mientras  
  
lo observa cortamente- ¡Que les vaya bien!  
  
La señora Tachikawa sube las escaleras y le dá unas cuantas  
  
recomendaciones en voz alta a Mimi, que encuentra en el descanso, y se  
  
dirige en silencio a su cuarto.  
  
- ¡Takeru!- saluda Mimi.  
  
Ante los ojos de Takeru aparece repentinamente la bella  
  
señorita Tachikawa. Mimi viste un vestido algo largo de color verde  
  
oscuro, lleva además unas botas de un negro apagado y una chaqueta  
  
negra que parece más un adorno. Takeru piensa que esta bella visión de  
  
la joven mirándole desde unos cuantos escalones arriba se puede  
  
deshacer si la toca; especialmente su chaqueta.  
  
- Mimi... te traje esto...- dice Takeru mientras no puede quitarle los  
  
ojos de encima. Revisa un poco incómodo dentro de su chaqueta y saca  
  
una pequeña caja de bombones envueltos con esmero.  
  
- Gracias, me encantan los bombones, dice sonriendo- ¿vamos?- Mimi  
  
piensa que ella debe tomar las desiciones, pues Takeru parece por el  
  
momento sobrecogido.  
  
Salen de la casa Tachikawa casi al instante, con la sorpresa,  
  
que casi ya todos veían venir, que Sarah los acompaña.  
  
Mientras Mimi y Takeru empiezan a caminar un poco, haciendo  
  
tiempo mientras aparece algún taxi, Yamato llega a casa Yagami casi  
  
cinco minutos antes de las siete.  
  
- Si me abre su madre, tendré que preguntar por Taichi...- piensa un  
  
poco nervioso Yamato- Me pregunto si Hikari se animará a decirle...-  
  
Yamato coloca una pequeña cajita en su bolsillo.  
  
- ¿Si?- se abre la puerta- Ah, Yamato, pasa, Hikari ya casi está lista-  
  
dice una voz familiar.  
  
- No te has enojado... por esto, ¿o si Taichi?- dice un poco incómodo  
  
Yamato.  
  
- No en realidad- comienza Taichi-, pero me sorprendió un poco, pues  
  
siempre habías salido con chicas de tu edad... y bueno, por eso me  
  
estaba preguntando si no has comenzado a salir con Hikari solo para  
  
darle celos a otra chica.  
  
- Takeru me dijo lo mismo... me pregunto si es tan difícil creer que yo  
  
esté interesado en una chica tan linda y dulce como Hikari- responde un  
  
poco pensativo Yamato.  
  
- ¿Takeru también lo sabe?, ¿se lo dirás a los demás?- pregunta Taichi,  
  
mientras invita con un ademán a Yamato a que pase a su casa.  
  
- ¿Tu madre lo sabe?- pregunta, mientras tímidamente asoma la cabeza  
  
dentro.  
  
- No están, tienes suerte, aunque pienso que eventualmente deberían  
  
decírselo...- responde Taichi.  
  
- Se lo dije a Hikari, pero dijo que por ahora no era lo mejor...  
  
supongo que está esperando a ver si lo nuestro resulta para decirles-  
  
respondió Yamato.  
  
- Pero respóndeme ¿se los dirás a los demás?- pregunta de nuevo Taichi.  
  
- Estaba pensando en la oportunidad adecuada para decírselo- responde  
  
Yamato.  
  
Mientras Yamato y Taichi comentaban un poco sobre algunos  
  
deberes que la maestra de matemáticas les había dejado, Hikari apareció  
  
repentinamente.  
  
- Hola Yamato, ya estoy lista- dijo con naturalidad, aunque estaba  
  
bastante nerviosa- ¿nos vamos?  
  
Hikari vestía unos pantalones jean algo holgados y una blusa  
  
blanca. La sencillez de su atuendo acentuaba, de alguna manera, la  
  
belleza que Hikari tenía, y que tan fuertemente había llamado la  
  
atención de Yamato.  
  
- Te ves muy linda Hikari, y mejor váyanse antes que se les haga tarde-  
  
dijo Taichi con tranquilidad, aunque algo de incomodidad podía  
  
sentirse.  
  
En tanto, Mimi, Takeru y Sarah ya habían llegado al parque de  
  
diversiones.  
  
- No ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine- comentó Mimi-. Me trae  
  
tantos recuerdos, felices recuerdos de mi infancia.  
  
- Recuerdo que la primera vez que me trajeron, comenté que era muy  
  
pequeño, pero ese día no alcancé a subirme ni siquiera a la mitad de  
  
los juegos -comentó Takeru-. Luego pude comprobar que no era tan  
  
pequeño como pensaba.  
  
- Si, a mi también me pasó lo mismo ¿por qué será?- preguntó Mimi- Y  
  
bien Sarah, ¿qué te parece?  
  
- Estamos en las mismas, me parece algo pequeño- dijo Sarah con una  
  
sonrisa.  
  
Los tres rieron mientras entraban al parque.  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo Hikari bajaba de un taxi, justo enfrente  
  
de la tienda de electrodomésticos "Electro Store". Yamato le espera a  
  
un lado del Taxi, y juntos se encaminan a la fuente de sodas.  
  
- No ha hecho calor en un buen tiempo- comentó Yamato-. Tenemos suerte  
  
que esta noche esté templada.  
  
- Si- dijo Hikari ingresando a la fuente de sodas-, especialmente  
  
porque no me vine muy abrigada.  
  
El frente frío que había azotado Japón unas semanas atras aún  
  
dejaba remanentes estos días, y las temperaturas ascendían lentamente,  
  
y esta noche no era del todo la excepción. Las nubes que se retiraban  
  
al noreste una hora atrás ahora se volvían a arremolinar sobre el  
  
centro de la zona este del Japón, sobre Tokio. El viento había cambiado  
  
repentinamente su rumbo en menos de una hora, pero en medio de la  
  
ciudad dicho cambio casi no se había sentido.  
  
- Hikari, he pensado mucho en tí- comenzó a decir Yamato, después de  
  
haber ordenado unas gaseosas-, quiero decir...  
  
Yamato se interrumpió, pues se estaba precipitando.  
  
- Yo...- Hikari no tenía nada para decir, aunque su mente era un  
  
remolino, pero intentaba mostrarse cortés, y averiguar si Yamato era  
  
tal como se lo había imaginado todos esos años que solo lo veía como un  
  
chico inalcanzable. A Hikari, como a muchas chicas, le había gustado  
  
alguna vez, pero últimamente había estado pensando en otra persona.  
  
- Su orden- dijo una muchacha con una sonrisa. Colocó los vasos sobre  
  
la mesa e hizo una ligera reverencia-. Estoy a su servicio.  
  
- Bien, he estado ocupado, pero ahora podré relajarme un poco, aunque  
  
pronto tenga de nuevo obligaciones-dijo Yamato.  
  
- La banda debe ser una responsabilidad grande, ahora que han sido  
  
seleccionados para el Concurso de Bandas, ¿no?- dijo Hikari, ahora un  
  
poco más aliviada de la situación.  
  
- Si...  
  
Así continuaban hablando relajadamente, y los ojos de Yamato  
  
constantemente se perdían en la dulce mirada de Hikari. Hikari, por su  
  
lado, se estaba divirtiendo, y un perdido sentimiento en ella  
  
encontraba, a tropezones primero, su rumbo, buscando aflorar.  
  
- Esta montaña rusa es una de mis favoritas- dijo Mimi-. ¡Vamos!  
  
Mimi y Takeru se habían estado divirtiendo, y Sarah se mostraba  
  
alegre y sorprendida, experimentando en los juegos, pero se alejaba a  
  
momentos, pues no buscaba ser una molestia en ningún momento.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Mimi?- preguntó Takeru después de bajar de la montaña  
  
rusa- Creo que se me revolvió todo en la segunda vuelta. ¡Fue  
  
fantástico!  
  
- Yo estoy bien, y créeme que esta montaña es una de mis favoritas-  
  
dijo Mimi riendo-. Gracias por traerme Takeru.  
  
- Pero yo no- dijo de pronto Sarah-. Creo que no me siento muy bien,  
  
voy por algo para tomar, ustedes espérenme delante de la casa del  
  
terror en unos diez minutos, ¿está bien?  
  
- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Takeru.  
  
- No, descuiden.  
  
Takeru y Mimi se alejaron rumbo a la rueda de la fortuna,  
  
mientras Sarah sonreía pícaramente, y se volvía hacia la fila de la  
  
montaña rusa, para subirse de nuevo.  
  
- Y bien- dijo Yamato riendo-, ¿qué color era tu cabello ese día?  
  
- Oh, nada del otro mundo- dijo Hikari sonriendo-, un color rosado  
  
chillón, creo.  
  
Ambos estallaron en risas, y algunas personas voltearon a  
  
verlos, aunque el lugar era muy frecuentado por jóvenes y tales escenas  
  
eran comunes.  
  
- Vamos, creo que se está haciendo tarde- dijo Yamato, recogiendo su  
  
chaqueta.  
  
- Si, nos dieron una tarea que posiblemente no la acabo mañana, mejor  
  
la comienzo hoy- dijo Hikari levantándose-, Takeru ya debió haber  
  
comenzado.  
  
- Oh, no- respondió Yamato, mientras llamaba a una mesera- él también  
  
tenía una cita. La cuenta por favor- dijo, volviéndose a la mesera.  
  
- Ah- murmuró Hikari, y aunque su sorpresa era grande, omitió todo  
  
comentario al respecto y dijo- no está bien en esa materia, dile que  
  
necesita ese trabajo para mejorar su nota- mintió repentinamente seria.  
  
A Hikari la noticia le había caído de sorpresa y le presionaba  
  
el pecho. Los sentimientos que de pronto se encontraron dentro de ella  
  
engulleron momentáneamente al sentimiento que renacía adentro.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Yamato a la mesera- ¿Nos vamos Hikari?- dijo mientras  
  
la conducía a la salida- ¡Oh!  
  
- Casi 15 minutos y Sarah no se ha aparecido- dijo Takeru, aunque  
  
dentro suyo lo agradecía, pues hace unos momentos había tomado la mano  
  
de Mimi.  
  
- Bien, entonces entremos, y que nos espere ella aquí afuera- dijo  
  
Mimi.  
  
- Está bien- respondió tranquilamente Takeru.  
  
- ¡Chicos!- dijo Sarah, apareciendo entre la multitud.  
  
- Casi entramos sin tí- dijo Takeru.  
  
- Vamos de una vez, ya estoy bien- respondió alegremente.  
  
Mientras se formaban para entrar a la casa del terror Sarah  
  
miró un instante el cielo. La suve brisa que, en medio de la gente,  
  
refrescaba gentilmente a la acalorada chica unos momentos atrás se  
  
había extinguido y ella tomaba una bocanada de aire sobre la multitud.  
  
No reparó en ello, pero el cielo se había encapotado completamente, y  
  
la quietud de los vientos solo podían significar una cosa: lluvia.  
  
- ¡Vaya!- exclamó contrariada Hikari, casi como respondiendo a la  
  
exclamación de Yamato- No me esperaba esto...  
  
- Ni yo- dijo Yamato, con la mirada fija al cielo-, espera aquí, que yo  
  
consigo un taxi- dijo prometedoramente Yamato, aunque hay promesas de  
  
las que uno no es totalmente responsable.  
  
- ¡La casa del terror! ¡Casa del terror!, ¡Mi casa da mas miedo cuando  
  
mi gato se enoja! "casa del terror"- dijo Mimi, sonriendo con el ceño  
  
fruncido.  
  
- Pero de veras que asustaste a los que iban detrás de nosotros cuando  
  
les agarraste los pies- dijo riendo Takeru.  
  
- No fué nada comparado con el susto que les diste tú, Takeru- dijo  
  
Sarah- cuando nos dijiste "escóndanse en los sarcófagos", creí que  
  
bromeabas.  
  
- ¿Y qué tal cuando te pusiste esa sangre encima?- le dijo Mimi a  
  
Sarah- creo que uno de ellos regresó a la entrada.  
  
- Muy bien, muy bien, pero todo comenzó por Takeru, no olvidemos eso-  
  
dijo Sarah.  
  
Así celebraban los tres mientras se encaminaban a la salida,  
  
impasibles ante los numerosos y fofos muñecos que adornaban la casa.  
  
- ¡Caramba!- dijo Sarah, que atravesó corriendo la cortina que ocultaba  
  
la salida- chicos... llueve.  
  
Ambos salieron incrédulos, y la lluvia les recibió con un  
  
tumulto de ruidos.  
  
Afuera de la "Casa del Terror" la gente se movía gritando y  
  
riendo, mientras corrían por refugio. Muchos entraron y se acomodaron a  
  
un lado de los chicos, pero la cantidad de gente que pronto siguió a  
  
los primeros obligó a los tres a meterse de nuevo en la atracción.  
  
- Y bien- dijo Takeru, sentándose sobre un sarcófago de metal-, parece  
  
que tendremos que esperar un rato.  
  
- Ya pasará- dijo Mimi sentándose al lado de Takeru.  
  
- Voy a ver como cuanto falta para que la lluvia pase- dijo con una  
  
sonrisa Sarah, y desapareció casi corriendo. Esta excusa la ausentó de  
  
la escena un buen tiempo.  
  
- ¿Como la pasaste?- dijo Takeru sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a Mimi de  
  
la cintura.  
  
- Excelente, y veo que Sarah también se divirtió- respondió Mimi,  
  
apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Takeru- pero no pudimos subirla a  
  
todos los juegos.  
  
Mimi y Takeru se miraron un segundo, y luego rieron de buena  
  
gana. Mientras reían, Takeru acarició suavemente el brazo de Mimi, y el  
  
suave golpeteo de la lluvia acompañó el silencio que reinaba dentro por  
  
algunos minutos.  
  
Yamato estuvo veinte minutos bajo la lluvia esperando que  
  
aparezca un taxi vacío. Mas ninguno se ´presentó, y la lluvia caló  
  
hondo en el cuerpo de Yamato. Hikari se enterneció ante el compromiso  
  
de Yamato de conseguir un taxi. Salió de la fuente de sodas y fué  
  
hacia Yamato.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a pie?- le dijo, tiritando suavemente.  
  
- ¿Estás segura?- dijo extrañado Yamato- estamos un poco lejos de tu  
  
casa...  
  
- No, te digo si nos vamos a pie hasta la estación- dijo Hikari,  
  
riendo.  
  
- Ah, claro- dijo aliviado Yamato, pues con el frío no podía caminar  
  
mucho- toma mi chaqueta, te abrigará un poco.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Hikari, y el tierno gesto de Yamato le hizo sonreír  
  
levemente.  
  
La lluvia arreció, y ellos continuaron caminando hasta la  
  
estación del metro.  
  
- ¡Chicos! -dijo Sarah, apareciendo de pronto- ¿chicos? ¡ja! Se  
  
durmieron...  
  
Takeru se recostaba en la pared, y Mimi apoyaba la cabeza sobre  
  
su hombro, y ambos dormían plácidamente.  
  
- ¡Chicos! -gritó Sarah.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿qué? -dijo Mimi- ¡Sarah! Nos dormimos... Takeru, despierta.  
  
- Si, vaya, que raro, supongo que el ambiente estaba muy pesado.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron para ver un divertido espectáculo. A  
  
la salida del parque la gente se conglomeraba alrededor de algunos  
  
taxis que se habían estacionado delante del parque de diversiones, y  
  
numerosos empujones llevaban la multitud de aquí para allá.  
  
- ¡Vamos! -dijo Sarah riendo.  
  
Mimi y Takeru vieron, medio divertidos y medio sorprendidos,  
  
como la multitud se movía de un lado a otro por los empellones  
  
enérgicos de la joven norteamericana.  
  
Al cabo de un instante, ellos tomaron un taxi. Iban a la casa  
  
de Mimi, cuando un teléfono celular sonó.  
  
- ¡Moshi moshi! -Mimi contestó alegre.  
  
- Hola Mimi, ¿qué estás haciendo? -una voz conocida la interrogó.  
  
- Me voy a mi casa -respondió Mimi, con la repentina impresión que no  
  
quería que los otros supieran quién era.  
  
- Mimi, ¡tengo entradas para el estreno de "Martillos de Guerra" -dijo  
  
la voz, emocionada.  
  
- ¿La segunda parte? ¿El levantamiento de Thor? -dijo Mimi.  
  
- Si, pero solo obtuve dos entradas para la premier, tengo entradas  
  
para los chicos, pero son para la semana siguiente.  
  
- Eh... ¿y? -dijo Mimi, cohibida por las miradas de Takeru y Sarah.  
  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme? -suplicó la voz.  
  
- Claro, ¿por qué no? -dijo Mimi- Eh... debo irme.  
  
- Claro, nos vemos -dijo la voz.  
  
Mimi cortó la llamada, Sarah y Takeru la miraban intrigados.  
  
- Era un primo que me dijo que vió un trailer nuevo de la película "El  
  
levantamiento de Thor"  
  
- La segunda parte de "Martillos de Guerra" -preguntó Sarah.  
  
- ¡Si!  
  
- Ya me muero por verla... -dijo Sarah.  
  
Llegaron a casa de Mimi, y Takeru se despidió un poco  
  
avergonzado. La mamá de Mimi miraba por la ventana, y no se sintió tan  
  
valiente como para besarla.  
  
- Me divertí -dijo Sarah, con la ropa de dormir puesta, y a punto de  
  
acostarse-, si tus amigos son como este chico, han de ser muy dulces  
  
-concluyó, casi durmiéndose.  
  
Mimi no pudo dormir, y, casi dos horas después, una extraña voz  
  
la llamó a su ventana. Todavía llovía.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no? -se dijo- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No estoy comprometida  
  
con Takeru...  
  
La lluvia se tragó sus palabras, susurradas por la ventana, y  
  
prometió no repetirlas. No quería sentirse culpable, pero cada vez la  
  
sensación era más fuerte.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disculpen por haber tardado, y espero que esta capítulo les guste.  
  
Tenía que titularse: "Cita con Mimi; el chance con Joe, pero la cita se  
  
hizo larga, y lo dividí.  
  
Los comentarios y críticas nunca sobran, les agradecería sus  
  
participaciones.  
  
El siguiente capítulo titula: "El chance con Joe"  
  
Alssus the unmaker. 


End file.
